Pain
by Gloria Fox
Summary: The pain that everyone suffers,including Gloria. Everything has changed completely after her arrival...Just for protecting her,Thomas made out a terrible decision,giving his life away to the evil prince,without telling anyone. This mysterious evil prince too had a hidden tragic tale about his past,that no one will ever guess it out.As for Gloria...let this crooked story begin...
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright cold day, the clock was striking 5 in the morning. Thomas was the first one to get up, because it was the day that he wouldn't wanted to miss, the most important day of his life .

''Thomas,dear, its Sunday, why are you waking up so earlier, my good man .''  
Pops asked, surprised seeing Thomas getting down the stairs in an early Sunday morning .  
''You should' ve know what day is it today ,right Pops ?'' Thomas letted out a cheerful smile .  
''I suppose I do know ,haha ... ''he answered sheepishly ,walking in to the kitchen ,pouring himself some tea ,he asked Thomas ''Any special events for tonight ? ''  
''Of course ,there are !'' Thomas answered excitedly ,he can't barely wait for it .  
''There' re huge piles of things I need to do ,that's why I wake up so earlier. But Pops please... ''  
he moved near Pops and whispered silently into his ear ,'' Please don't tell anyone about this, I wanted to give her a surprise . ''  
'' Oh ,wow ,a surprise ,how jolly is that !'' Pops giggled after receiving his words ,'' I am sure that I'll keep it as a secret ,my good man . ''  
''Thanks Pops ,I know that I can count on you .By the way ,I have to go now ,I have ''things to do, you know right ? '' Thomas chortled .  
''Oh ,yes, yes I do know that ,young man. ''Pops answered with a huge warm grin. He watched as the goat get up and make his way towards the door ,'' Happy aniversary future wonderful couple '' he muttered silently .

Both needles in the watch was pointing straightly at the number of 6.00 .Thomas tapped his fingers on the table impatiently,he had reserved a table for two in a fancy Italian restaurant,and having a bright red rose in his hand .A perfect formal clothes he had bought this morning with his own has been settled up perfectly,but where's his special guest ?

Thomas glanced at his watch one last time ,it showed half past six now,he groaned :''Why is she always late for our dates?Its okay but this is not,its our first aniversary .''

A waiter walked towards him carrying a tray with empty dishes plates ,she smiled''Sir,have you order yet ?''

Thomas returned a grin to him ,bitterly ,he gave a sig h:''No,there's still one person hasn't arrive yet,I'm waiting for her .''

The waiter gave Thomas a friendly grin ,''I see,its a date is it ?''

Thomas chuckled nervously and his cheeks turned slightly red ,''I,y,yeah,its suppose to be our first anniversary.''he turned away immediately avoiding the waiter's gaze .The waiter looked at him once more,smilling''Haha,wish you guys good luck then. ''he walked away with his tray of empty dishes after finishing his didn't say anything,he sighed sadly,looking at his watch,its already seven forty-five in the gave a loud groan and lay his head on the table, staring at the couples who were eating around him, his heart was feeling depressed,' 'Why hasn't she come yet?''

''Aje,no,we can't do this... ''  
''C'mon,baby,we're friends right?''  
''Please Aje,I can't,I'm having... ''  
''Shush...C'mon,kiss me... ''  
''Please no,Aje,I don't want... ''

Behind the restaurant ,in the dark street ,a fox girl was leaning against the wall ,with a deer guy holding both of her wrists tightly .He licked his lips,staring at her as he moved his lips closer to hers .

''Please no,Aj... ''her lips touched his before she can finish the words .They were kissing deeply ,her face turned deep red as she struggled to get loose the kiss and run it was no use ,Aje pressed his lips deeper at hers,and wrapped his hands around her waist .The girl whimpered,tears started dripping down her face .

''F-Foxy ?''  
A familiar voice broke in,she quickly opened her eyes and looked forward where the voice was coming from .Its Thomas ,and he looks incredibly upset ,the rose in his hand fell stared at the kissing ''couple'' ,he can feel his heart inside him broke in weak,he shivered a little and took a step fox girl immediately broke the kiss with her best strength and escaped from the deer's grip ,running towards the shocked goat .Thomas didn't say anything , he took a few more steps back,and later turned around and run away from that place . Hot tears started draining his face ,he don't know whether he's angry or sad .But what he saw broke his heart ,he can't believe that someone he cares for ,giving all his love for her , will do such horrible thing to him,kissing another guy right before his eyes .Is this the repay he wanted ?

* * *

_**Read my profile and skipped to the lowest part before commenting,thanks,for reading ^^**_


	2. Chapter one,Regrettings

Please no way this is happening, Thomas actually ran off because I screwed up this anniversary. Idiot !Why am I so stupid?How could I even forget about all of this event,and Aje .Ugh! Th.. .that...

''Foxy... ''  
A voice trailed me off ,I looked at Aje .Who is holding my arm ,bending down ,like an innocent child begging for free from the dungeon. He stared at me, frowning sadly with his glittery eyes .Is he crying?

''Aje...l-let go...please.'' I just can't yell at that innocent face of him. Wait...what was I thinking ?!He's the one ,who screwed all this up !Who force me to k-kiss him,no way I'm gonna forgive him !NEVER !

''Let go! ''I pitched my voice higher ,not looking at him .I don't want to yell at him once again .His face is just too innocent,her bright orange pupils in his glorious eyes , the tiny rose colored lips ,his fair grey fur skin with his curved perfectly shiny black horns ,he looked exactly like a handsome prince .I can't hold it... .I glanced at him for a short moment ,he isn't looking at me ,staring on the ground instead ,but he's still grabbing on my arm.

''Please Aje.. .'' I begged him softly once more,removing his fingers slowly off my arm but he grabbed even tighter and he looked up at me .I stared dreamily at him ,he's just so innocent looking ...What am I going to do ?I can feel my tears coming out off my eyes ,I turned away quickly,I don't want to have one last more sight of him .

''Glo... ''he called my other name with his gentle voice ,full of depression ,''Don't leave me ...''

This is too much !I gave out my best strength and escape from his as fast as I can and leave that place, ''I'm sorry,Aje... ''I muttered through my tears .

''Glo,please !''

Ignore.

''Glo!''

Ignore once again.

''My...love .''

No.

I run as fast I can without turning back. Finally, I'm out of there. Thomas is the most important for me ,my real lover ,even though he isn't having the wonderful appearance as Aje does .I don't care !Where are you my love ?I'm sorry !

* * *

Am I dreaming ?Is it true at what I saw just now ?Is it real ?Please don't be real .Look at me now ,today should be our best first anniversary, why are we ending up like this ?Why ?Why ?Why ?

Feeling more tears flowing out my eyes ,my heart is aching ,why is this happening ?I'm so weak right now ,please make this a dream .I don't wanna end up like this .Please ,let all of these be fake .Please !

''Uh,young man ?''  
Shocked by the voice ,I looked up and stood up quickly ,rubbing the tears off my eyes nervously ,faking out a smile .  
''H-Hi! ''  
I grinned bitterly ,this is too embarrassing .I'm a man !I shouldn't be crying in a corner of the backstreet like this .I need hold for it !  
''I'm sorry ,sir ,are you okay ?I'm just wonder ...''  
''YES !Yes of course I am !Haha ?''I interrupted ,faking out a stupid laugh .  
The man looked at me ,confused ,he smiled and walked away .I'm so relieve .  
Okay ,all I need to do now ,is find a quiet place to be alone ,clear my mind and forget all of this ,thinking nothing of this had happened ,I need to rest ,for now .For letting myself to be cool .  
''Phew... ''Thinking of this ,let me relieve ,a little .Even though my heart is still sore .Anyway ,I have to find a place ,to rest ,right now ,right there !I spotted a coffee shop in front of me ,the best place !Yes ! I'll be ordering a coffee and let myself to rest ,and the next day I will return back to the house and face for the truth ,or ... lies ...

* * *

''Where the heck is he ?''getting mad ,I stomped my feet on the is that GOAT ?He' s been gone for a few hours .I've search for every corners of the places ,the shops, markets ,bookshops, restaurants and even hotels,where the creek is he ?!  
''Foxy.''  
I turned around to the familiar voice ,its Pops ,and he looked extremely worried ,''Why are you here?''  
I gulped and said :''I'm...uh...I...'' Craw!I can't explain! I'm trembling in fear ,''I..uh..I...''  
''What's wrong ?I thought you and Thomas are having your anniversary ,and...where's he ?''  
Bous...Shall I tell him the truth ?No...no...I will try faking out a stupid excuse ,''He's in...uh...the...BATHROOM! Yeah! Bathroom.''  
The worst excuses ever, I secretly knocked my brain, what am I saying ?  
''Bathroom ?''he stared at me confusingly .I avoid his gaze, whistling a song, staring up the sky .  
''Foxy ?''Seeing me without any response ,he called me.  
''Huh?Yeah ?''Still I'm so stupid !  
''You looked.. .kinda. ..p-pale,are you alright there ?''  
Definitely ,I surely will be like this right now ,Bous. ..  
''I'm alright !I'm just cold with...in this breezing wind haha !''please believe my nonsense excuse for this time please ,Please !  
''Well,alright .''he replied ,I'm still avoiding his gaze .''Benson's waiting ,better get home now ,its kinda late ..eleven-forty ...''he must be reading at his watch.  
What ?!Eleven-forty ?!This late ?What the heck man ?!I'm staying out so late ,I'm really in trouble !Ben daddy will be punishing me ,I knew it!  
I turned my head and looked at Pops,''O-kay,I'll be going now ...b.''  
''But what about Thomas ?''  
Oh yulk.. .please Pops leave it to me, its my problem not yours, ''I think he might have gone home,j-just now, .''  
''You sure ?But I thought you said...' '  
''POPS I NEED TO GET HOME NOW!BYE! ''  
With a quick wave of goodbye,I rushed off and head home ,not caring at anything,all I knew is I'm really in trouble.

I'm really is !Father is standing outside the house ,tapping his foot angrily and his face ,urg... I don't want to talk about it .  
Slowly,I walked towards ,I can feel the heat is coming over me ,I'm really in trouble .  
''NOW THAT YOU SHOW UP FINALLY !''  
The screaming is so loud ,I covered my ears nervously.  
''Who allow you to stay up so late ?!Without getting my permission ?''  
Ben daddy is so bad tempered ,no wonder bro Mordecai and Rigby so afraid of him.  
'' I'm sorry ,dad !I'm sorry!' 'I apologized, not looking at him,bending on the ground for forgiving.  
''Don't always call me dad, Gloria, call me Benson, I am your boss! ''  
He yelled ,I can hear the gumballs in him trembling inside. I was a abandon child and was soon adopted by this father, when he found me outside his house ,so he started feeding me, caring me, I'm so grateful for his kindness, I grew up in his arms, and now turned into a beautiful young lady.  
''Emm,hello ?Get in now!''  
''Yes okay !''I stopped 'night'dreaming and followed the order ,walked into the house with father.  
''Where's Thomas ?''  
Not this again ...  
''He had things to do .''I simply replied.  
''Things ?''he high pitched his voice .Did I say something which I do not suppose to say ?  
''Yes,I... he just said this to me and go a-away.''my words are my clear, krit it!  
''Well,tomorrow you guys are having school!''  
Yes school,I know, know.I'm sorry father.  
''I...I go find h-h-him.''  
''NO !''  
I stopped at my tracks,frozen in fear ,tears started bursting out from my eyes, I'm scared... .After a moment,I felt a hand on my shoulders .I wiped off my tears and looked up ,its Ben daddy .  
''Hey,I'm sorry, okay,don't go out now. I'm sure he'll be back soon.''  
Eh? How did he know I really is worry about this?He's really my dad.  
''Huh?' 'kinda confuse, I asked.  
''Sorry for yelling at you, I mean.' 'he looked kinda sad out of a sudden, what's going on?  
''Benson?'' I asked.  
''Well.'' he let go of my shoulder, ''Go take your shower,kid. ''  
Kid?I'm 14 Mr !  
''Okay, d-Benson.'' I answered.  
He walked back to his office room upstairs after giving me a warm comforted smile .I followed him upstairs cause I need to take my shower .Suddenly,my chest started hurting violently ,I press against it. I memories the horrible thing happened just now. Thomas isn't coming back, I hope he's fine,don't do stupid things ,I-I don't mean to ...'' Thomas,please...be safe...please... ''


End file.
